Clexa Uhaul, Lexa Feeds Titus to the Koi
by Jude81
Summary: This is the Sequel to Clexa Uhaul, Grounder Style. Please read that first. This is crack and fluff. Lexa feeds Titus to the Koi and searches for a new nickname for her Boo. Enjoy
**A/N: This is the sequel to Clexa Uhaul, Grounder Style. This is crack and fluff.**

Lexa glanced up from the scroll she was studying, more than a little intrigued by the voices she heard outside her throne room door. Ah yes, the dulcet sounds of her lady love could be heard through the thick heavy door. If she wasn't mistaken her boo had just told one of her guards to go fuck himself. She smirked when a guard sheepishly stuck his head into the room, and she waved him away with a flick of her hand, noting the intense relief that flickered across his face.

"Let her in," she commanded quietly, as she carefully folded the scroll and handed it off to Beltus, one of the Polis Scribes. She straightened carefully in her throne, hastily running her hands down her shirt front to make sure she hadn't spilled anything earlier when she'd had her tea. She let her hands flicker up around her hair to check that her braids were still in place. She ignored the knowing grunt from Beltus, and eagerly turned her attention to the door that suddenly burst open.

Ah yes, her beautiful lady was definitely not pleased. She narrowed her eyes slightly wondering who would dare to displease Clarke, silently vowing to see extreme justice brought to the perpetrator. Her Koi needed feeding anyway. She couldn't help the familiar leap her heart gave when she saw Clarke. She thought she would have gotten used to the way the blonde stole her breath from her by now, but she still wasn't, but she treasured every wild beat.

She smiled as the blonde finally came to a halt in front of her, hands on her softly, rounded hips. Lexa eyed the blonde carefully, letting her gaze roam and dip around the plains and curves of her body. She was pleased to note that the blonde had gained weight in the last three weeks, and her fingers itched to reach out and grab her and pull her into her own lean body. And while there had been a number of heated and somewhat clumsy make-out sessions that left the brunette panting and aching for more, the blonde had made it very clear that she wasn't quite ready to be more intimate with Lexa.

Lexa understood, and she hadn't pushed despite the constant ache and moisture that seemed to have taken up residence between her thighs. She'd spent more than a little time dealing with it on her own, and more than once she had caught Indra's knowing glance, when she had been red-faced and late for one meeting or another.

"What's wrong, Boo?" she asked Clarke softly as she rose from her throne and stepped down the dais so that she was in front of Clarke. She smiled at the momentary flicker of confusion that slipped across Clarke's face, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had arrived; and the blonde jerked her shoulders back, but couldn't quite seem to meet Lexa's gaze.

"Klark?" Lexa reached out and let her fingertips rest on the blonde's hip, gently guiding her a step closer. She smiled a little when Clarke shuffled closer, but the blonde still refused to meet her eyes. She brought her other hand up to the girl's chin and gently tilted it up so that Clarke would have to meet her eyes. "Klark, what's wrong?"

Clarke sighed in annoyance. It was stupid. So very, very stupid. She crossed her arms and rubbed them, before stepping away from Lexa and walking past her to the balcony. She stepped out and gazed out at the life sprawling beyond the tower. Polis. It would change the way she thought about the grounders. She snorted. She hadn't needed Polis to do that, Lexa had done it.

She shifted back slightly when she felt Lexa move up behind her. She let her upper back and shoulders gently scrape Lexa's front, but she didn't drop her arms, keeping them crossed over her torso. She wasn't quite ready to admit that she was keeping them crossed more in an effort to comfort herself, rather than actually being cold despite the breeze skimming across the balcony.

"Klark, I can't fix it, if you don't tell me what's wrong." Lexa bit at her lower lip worriedly. Clarke was being uncharacteristically quiet, and it was un-nerving. She had grown used to Clarke thumping and swearing as she adjusted to living in the tower. Clarke wasn't one to hold back, and she had made her thoughts known about most everything. Loudly. And often.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling the girl back into her chest. She nuzzled her face into the other girl's warm, clean hair. The first time she'd tried to do that after Clarke had arrived, she'd been more than a little horrified by the sweat and grease clinging to the girl's tresses, but now they had returned to their shining, soft gold.

"I had a dream," muttered Clarke as she leaned a little further back into Lexa's arms.

"Oh?" mused Lexa.

"It was about you."

Lexa couldn't help the little tingle that raced down her spine as her imagination immediately ran wild. She felt her breath hitch in her chest, and she squeezed her thighs together at the thought that maybe Clarke had also been having dreams about her, dreams that might have left Clarke decidedly wet in certain places. Because gaia knew that Lexa had been having these dreams every night for weeks now, dreaming about touching Clarke, tasting her, learning all of her secret places. And she woke up every morning, wet and aching, her skin tingling. She shivered slightly, pulling Clarke back more firmly into her arms.

"You were dead."

Lexa's imagination came to an abrupt, screeching halt; and it felt like she'd been punched in the gut as she choked on air. She pulled back from Clarke, coughing and gasping for air. She'd been so wrapped up in her daydream that the knowledge that Clarke was dreaming of her death was a frigid shower that she wasn't mentally prepared to handle at the moment.

Clarke stared at her in concern as Lexa leaned over, coughing and trying to regain her breath. Clarke patted her on the back, and she was relieved once Lexa finally straightened and looked at her with wide eyes, and decidedly red cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Boo, what?" She choked out, ignoring the wrinkle in Clarke's forehead when she called her Boo.

"Seriously…Boo? Where did you ever come up with that?" Clarke shook her head in slight irritation and then waved her hand mindlessly in the air, "Whatever…it isn't important. I just…I dreamt you died." She finished with a huff as she glared at Lexa, and crossed her arms tight against her chest again.

Lexa cocked her head, her mind racing trying to process that not only did Clarke apparently not like the adorable nickname Lexa had given her, but Clarke was dreaming that she died, and seemed perturbed by it.

"We will all die one day, Klark." She gave a little shrug, but the moment Clarke's eyes narrowed, she knew she'd stepped in it in a very big way.

"I. Know. That." Snarled Clarke as she glared at the brunette, mentally setting the other girl's hair on fire. If she just concentrated hard enough…yeah…that would teach her! It was a pleasant thought, but it accomplished nothing, and Clarke decided glaring wasn't getting through to Lexa so she shrugged and pushed past Lexa, only to be grabbed by the arm; effectively being stopped from making a grand exit complete with slamming doors.

"Let go," she muttered, but she didn't try to remove her arm from Lexa's grasp.

"I'm sorry you are dreaming of my death. I would never intentionally leave you, Klark." She winced the moment the words were out of her mouth, and she carefully stepped back, eyes wide, hands up in the air. She slowly backed up as the blonde advanced on her. She stuttered trying desperately to come up with words that would make it better, but failing miserably. She really should have kept her damn mouth shut. Where the fuck was Titus when she needed him?

"Never. Intentionally. Leave. Me?" hissed the blonde as she advanced on the older girl, hands in tight fists. "Did you really say something so…so…asinine!? So stupid?!" She threw her hands up in the air, "I just can't with you! Like…what the hell, Lexa?!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I…I'm sorry," Lexa dropped her hands and stared down at her shoes. Yup. The blonde was still pissed about the mountain. She really should have known that. She wondered if she could blame this on Titus somehow. While musing about just how she could blame this on Titus, she was jerked from her thoughts by Clarke's huff.

"You know what…it doesn't matter anymore, Lexa. I'm just upset…" she muttered as she glanced around the throne room.

"The thought of my death upsets you?" Now Lexa was intrigued, and she couldn't help the little smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth. She stepped closer to Clarke again, hesitantly resting her hands on the girl's upper arms. She tugged gently, but Clarke huffed at her again, slightly resisting Lexa's attempts at pulling the blonde into her arms. It simply made Lexa smile more, and she slipped her arms around Clarke's back and tucked her under her chin, kissing her hair.

"What happened in the dream?"

"Titus," came the muffled reply.

Lexa craned her neck down so she could try to hear Clarke better, "Titus?" Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Clarke sniffled lightly, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and leaning into her solid body. She buried her head in Lexa's warm neck, and just squeezed the older girl to her. "He killed you, Lexa. You left me."

Lexa stiffened when she felt the wet tears on her neck, and she barely stifled the growl at the thought that Clarke had been hurt. "I'm ok, Boo. I'm right here with you. You're safe. I'm safe," she reassured the girl, turning her face to plant as many kisses as possible on the side of the girl's temple.

"Titus would never harm me."

Clarke looked up, meeting warm green eyes, "It's just…it was so…real! And I just…I don't want you to…I can't…" she let her voice trail off and tucked her head back into Lexa's neck. "Please don't die," she whispered brokenly.

But Lexa heard her, and her heart ached in her chest. She pulled back and cupped Clarke's face in her hands, "I won't. You don't need to fear Titus." She pressed her mouth gently to Clarke's, smiling against the younger girl's mouth, enjoying the firm press.

Clarke hummed quietly and pulled back, carefully extricating herself from Lexa's arms. She walked over to the table and fiddled idly with some scrolls. "It's just…I don't like him, Leska. He's always lurking and staring," she shuddered remembering the feel of his cold eyes on her, "he's been in my room and I…" but she was cut off by Lexa's gasp.

"What?! He's been in your room!?" Lexa growled low. She had never ordered Titus to enter Clarke's room. She walked over to the blonde, slipping her arm around her shoulder. "I will speak with him, Clarke. He shouldn't be in your room. I never ordered that. I will take care of this."

Clarke nodded. "K…I'm going to go finish that painting then. The light is perfect now."

Lexa smiled and kissed her temple, "I will take care of it, Boo." She rubbed her nose against Clarke's wrinkled one.

"Really? Boo? Still?" Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Fine." She smiled at Lexa before walking out of the room.

Lexa watched her go, a soft smile playing around her mouth. She nibbled on her lip contemplating everything that needed to be done. She needed to speak with Titus, and deal with finding a new adorable nickname for her girlfriend. She smiled, and called for one of the guards to find Indra.

 **THREE DAYS LATER…**

Clarke yawned as she made her way to the throne room. She wasn't sure why Lexa had officially summoned her, since she had just left the brunette weak-kneed and panting an hour ago. She smirked at the thought of the brunette's blown pupils and quiet begging. She licked her lips, enjoying the slight flavor that still lingered. She still hadn't washed her hands, and she didn't intend to, until she had to. She smirked at the thought that part of Lexa still lingered on her skin.

She stepped into the throne room surprised to find a kneeling Titus with his arms bound behind him. She glanced at him for a moment then looked up into Lexa's solemn gaze. Her eyes flickered over to Indra, who looked like she was about ready to break into an actual smile. Clarke couldn't have been more surprised.

"What's going on?"

"It appears that Titus isn't quite as loyal as he claims," she threw her hand up glaring at the bound man who sputtered in his own defense.

"I have condemned Titus for his actions, and I thought you might like to be present at his punishment."

Clarke stared in confusion at Lexa as the brunette stepped down off the dais and made her way to Clarke.

"What exactly did he do, Lexa?" whispered Clarke once Lexa was close enough.

"He was spying on you, when I had specifically ordered him to leave you alone. He has given you nightmares these last few nights, and he needs to pay for that," growled Lexa as she stood in front of Clarke, crowding her slightly in an effort to afford them some privacy.

"Oh. I see. Well…ok then." Clarke smiled at Lexa who beamed back at her and then turned back to Indra.

"Bring him." And she offered her arm to Clarke who took it without hesitation. They four of them made their way outside the tower into the secluded garden. But once they approached the secluded pond, Titus began struggling.

"No, Heda! No! Please! I was just…I don't trust her!" He struggled against Indra's hold on him, but the woman just tightened her grasp, enjoying his cry of pain, when she twisted his arm too much. Coward.

Lexa turned slowly and faced him, "You are a coward, Titus. A sniveling weasel. And you gave my Boo nightmares!" snarled Lexa as she practically spit in his face. "You will pay!" She nodded to Indra, and stepped back as Indra manhandled him towards the pond, pushing him up on to the rock ledge encircling the pond.

Clarke watched with wide eyes, slightly unsure what was happening. Was Lexa going to…? Really? No! Her mouth dropped open slightly. She'd heard Lexa mention the Koi pond a number of times, but she really didn't think that Lexa would actually do it. No, she was sure she was just trying to prove a point. She felt a momentary pity for the struggling, crying man; but then she remembered the nightmares that had plagued her: remembered the all too real feeling of Lexa dying in her arms, her pleading with Lexa to stay. She hardened her jaw. No, this nomonjoker needed to pay.

Lexa pulled out her dagger, and reached up, slicing Titus' hamstring while he screamed. She nodded at Indra again, who gleefully shoved him into the water, all they while he wailed.

Clarke stared with wide eyes as the smooth surface of the pond erupted into violent, churning bubbles. She turned away when she noticed the first tint of red. She turned to Lexa, who simply stared straight ahead, back straight, face stoic as usual. She glances at Indra, who was actually smiling. No. Beaming.

"Don't you think that was a little extreme, Leska?" She really thought Lexa was going to scare him and then have him whipped. She didn't think the Koi would actually eat him! She made a mental note to not get too close to the Koi. Ever.

"No, I don't. I did the same to Quint. Besides the Koi needed to be fed. They were starting to get agitated, and I never did like Titus' hovering. Not to mention, I didn't like how he looked at you." She wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders and guided her away from the Koi pond and down the garden path.

"Now, what would you prefer me to call you? Lambiekins? Pookie? Licky Sticky Poo? Bunny Boo? Puddin'? Coochie Moochie? Kissy Kibbles?"

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Oh my god. No, Leska! Those are all…ugh…horrible." She sighed in defeat and shrugged. She knew when she was whipped. She figured she could get used to Boo. It was the least offensive of all of the names Lexa had somehow managed to come up with. Speaking of which…

Clarke turned so she could face Lexa more directly. She slid her arms around Lexa's waist, and pushed her hips lightly into Lexa's, enjoying the way the older girl's pupils suddenly flared. "Where on earth did you come up with these…um…nicknames?" She barely suppressed a shudder.

Lexa smiled, wrapping her arms around Clarke, enjoying the other girl's soft body pressed against her own, she pulled back slightly aware that their position wasn't exactly concealed from prying eyes. She chuckled when the younger girl wrinkled her nose at her, and she couldn't help but drop a quick kiss on it, before gently tugging the blonde along as they continued down the winding path.

"I've had Indra in the library the last few days doing research on Skaikru courting rituals from the time before the bombs dropped. I don't understand them all, but some have been quite enlightening."

Clarke leaned in to Lexa's side, her arm wrapping around the other girl's waist as they walked down between the rose bushes. She smiled as she listened to Lexa ramble on in an excited tone.

"Klark, do you know what a pick-up line is?"


End file.
